A peculiar encounter
by Beauty-half-betrayed
Summary: Once upon a time, chibi Russia was walking through the snow when he met a strange girl. Oneshot, features an OC. Slight appearance of Prussia, Ukraine and Belarus.


Siberia, December of unknown year

A pure white landscape. Snow was covering the ground everywhere the eye could reach. The cold was strong that day; so cold, it could freeze someone's bones and turn them to sponge. No person in sight.

Except Vicky.

Vicky's clothes weren't warm enough for this kind of weather, but she didn't care. She had a plan. She was happy now that she was alone, away from everyone. As soon as she saw a frozen cave, she crawled right inside and stayed there for some time.

* * *

~Time skip~

Once again, little Ivan was running away from the Teutonic Knights. He hated being bullied, especially when his older sister wasn't around to help. However, today was one of the coldest days of the year, and his enemies hated cold, so he supposed that winter would work to his advantage once more.

He stopped running to catch his breath, and looked over his shoulder. Teutonic Knights were nowhere to be seen. Ivan sighed in relief, and started walking to the direction in which his house were.

Suddenly, he heard something. Teeth... chattering? A whimpering noise? Was there someone else out there? He thought he was all alone.

The noise was coming from a frozen cave nearby. Ivan approached the cavern and peeked in. He asked in russian if there was anyone inside.

There was no reply, but he could still hear the noise of chattering teeth and muffled whimpering, so he decided to go inside.

He saw a girl sitting on the ground. She had long black hair that covered her face in the way she was sitting. The girl was shaking from the cold, hugging her knees. Her small, skinny figure looked very fragile. Ivan approached her and asked if she was alright, still talking in russian.

The strange girl looked up at him. She just stared at Ivan with a confused look. Her eyes were a light gray color, and the dark circles underneath them gave away her exhaustion.

Ivan understood that she wasn't russian, so when he talked again he used english.

"Why are you sitting in here? You'll get cold!" said the little boy, tugging at her sleeve.

"Leave me alone, please. Why are you even here?"

Ivan realised that there was something off with her. From the way that she talked, he understood that her accent wasn't neither british nor american. It reminded him of a french accent for some reason, but not exactly.

"Let me help you, davushka. Tell me, what happened?" Suddenly Ivan thought of something coherent and his purple eyes widened. "Did Teutonic Knights hurt you?"

"Who?" asked the girl in confusion. She laughed a little and then said "Oh, I think I know who you are reffering to. Was it that guy with the white outfit with a black cross, gray hair and red eyes?"

The description fit perfectly. Ivan nodded.

"...How long have you been here?"

"A while. But don't worry, Teutonic Knights went the other way, so you're safe."

"No... I mean... you'll freeze to death if you stay!"

The girl smiled. "I don't mind."

Little Ivan grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. Surprisigly, he was stronger than he looked. Plus she was weakened from the time she spent in the cold, so she couldn't really resist.

"Where are we going?!" asked the girl, even more confused now.

"Home. You'll sit in front of the fireplace while I'll make you some kvass, so you'll be warm again! And you can meet my sisters too! They're a little crazy, but I think you'll like them!"

And then he started blabbering about his sisters, his favorite foods, countries (or people?) he hated, and so on, until Vicky lost track. Ivan was only a little shorter than her, even though she was a few years older than him. Actually, it was difficult to specify the ages of both of them.

Vicky followed chibi Ivan through the snow, all the way to his house, where he insisted that she stayed for the night. It was getting dark and even colder, the snow was falling heavily already and she didn't really have anywhere to go, so she didn't refuse.

Vicky passed the evening sitting by the fireplace, eating traditional russian food and listening to old fairytales. From what she got, this family was very patriotic. At home, there were three children; Yekaterina, Ivan, and Natalia. They didn't mention their parents and Vicky didn't either, because she thought it would be awkward. At one point, Natalia, who was the youngest girl, confided to her that one day she would marry her big brother, and Vicky thought that was a little creepy. It seemed like Natalia viewed Vicky as a _threat_ of some sort.

On the other hand, the only things they learnt from Vicky was her name, and the fact that she had run away from a school trip. When they asked if she hated her classmates, she said "no, not really". So it couldn't have been that. She never really explained why she ran away.

The next day, a weak sun rose and lit the white landscape. The snow was sparkling beautifully. Vicky said goodbye to the weird kids, and the russians said goodbye to the weird girl.

"Thank you for your hospitality, even though you didn't really have to..." said Vicky before leaving.

"No problem. You see, I was obliged to help a person in need; I can't let anyone die on my land." Ivan told her.

The black-haired girl didn't understand his words at the time. No matter how friendly these kids had been to her, she was still getting a creepy vibe.

"We will meet again in the future, da?" asked Ivan. Somehow, when he asked this question, it seemed like an evil aura started to surround him.

"Eh... I'm not sure." replied Vicky, not knowing how her plan was going to work out.

"Why not? You don't like Russia?" His eyes observed her every move, and that made her feel uncomfortable. It was a strange feeling; just a few seconds ago he was cute, and now he was intimidating. When Vicky would remember the memories of this day, a long time afterwards, she would still not have the slightest idea what was the deal with this guy.

"I... like Russia."

The little boy smiled and the evil aura was gone.

"Good. Then we shall meet again."

Ivan started to walk away, his long scarf sweeping the snow that covered the ground.

"Do svidaniya!" he called out.

"Au revoir" said Vicky. For some reason, she blurted out a french goodbye. The french language came to her easily when she had nothing to say.

* * *

~Big Time Skip~

Ivan was all grown up now. His appearance was the same as when he was little, except now he was a bit... more scary. He was getting back from a conference where all countries of the world were present. It was a warm night, towards the end of June.

Walking down the street, he saw a slender girl with black hair. He remembered who she was. Surprisingly, after all these years she looked just the same. Well, except this time she was wearing summer clothes.

When he got closer to her, he realized that she looked upset. Very upset. The reason? He wouldn't know. However, he was so happy that she kept her promise that he almost dismissed her grumpy mood.

"Hello, Vicky!"

She looked at him in indifference, scowling even more when she heard that _name_.

"WHO THE HELL IS VICKY?!"

* * *

Author's note: Vicky is an OC of mine. She belongs in another story, but I just thought it would be fun if she met Russia (because they both like snow). I'm really sorry if this was OOC at some parts, this is my first Hetalia fanfiction. Plus I haven't been writing in english for some time so I'm sorry if there are any grammar/syntax/ expression mistakes.

I chose to simply mention that he's talking in russian instead of writing full sentences in russian. That's because I know almost nothing about this language and I didn't want to butcher it in google translate. I did use it when there were separate words though, heheh xD

And yes, the ending was a TWS reference because I loooove TWS and I thought, "why not?"

I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
